Your Responsibility
by MortalAcademy
Summary: After Sebastian kidnaps Simon, he contacts Clary asking for them to trade places or Simon dies. Luckily Clary has friends that will intervene, though it doesn't always work out well.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The room was dark and the walls were made of cobbled stone, the stench in the room was unbearable, as it smelt of rot and damp mixed with blood and sweat. Not something you want to wake up too, most definitely not. Simon opened his swollen eyes slowly, breaking away the sleep from them. It had been over a week since he was taken from straight off the street, a block from the institute, when he was suppose to be meeting Clary so they could go get more blood. Being a vampire definitely had more negatives than positives- just like in the situation right now. His fangs had enlarged and broke through his lower lip, he could taste the salty red liquid rolling over his lip and down over his chin. He'd of wiped it away if not for his hands being bound behind his back.

"Poor little bloodsucker hungry?" a voice came from the doorway of the room, that looked a lot like the cell he had occupied within the Gard, except more dank and hell-like. Simon heard the footfalls coming toward him, along with the scrape of the tip of a blade along the stone. This had happened enough within the past few days, he knew who it was and how to handle it.

"Sebastian, what a pleasure." he gritted. Suddenly Sebastian was down at eye-level, sneering at him. He grabbed Simon's shoulder and pushed him agaisnt the wall with such force, with the other hand, he held the blade to the tip of his throat. Simon had to avoid rolling his eyes.

"Filthy downworlder, you have no right to speak my name. You are worthless!" Sebastian spat, well more like sprayed it all over Simon's face. Simon turned his face away, and rubbed it against the shoulder of his tattered t-shirt.

"Well if I'm that worthless, why are you messing around and holding out? Why don't you kill me and get it over with?" he quipped, lifting the corner of his mouth into a condescending smirk. Sebastian punched him straight round the face and stepped back, straightening up, as Simon fell to the stone with a thump.

"Wipe the smile off your face, you are not smarter nor better than me. The reason you aren't dead is because I need you to do something for me. You know how my dearest sister loves you, though I will put a stop to that. Well I need you to contact her and lead her here. I want her, and I will have her." he shouted, leading off into a smile. Simon shudder and inwardly cringed, shaking his head furiously.

"Not a chance Sebastian. I will not drag Clary into your foul games, if she wanted to see you or be with you, she would of came off her own accords. Instead of through your little games of blackmail." Simon didn't even see Sebastian move, and he was stood with the tip of the blade, over the centre of his heart, pushing hard. He winced, trying not to show Sebastian he was in pain.

"You will do this, or I will kill you, without hesitation. Not to mention everyone you love will suffer tenfold." At that Sebastian threw a cellphone at him, and unbound his hands. He stepped back, while Simon rubbed his wrists, then lifted the phone to his ear. _Forgive me Clary_ he thought, just as she picked up.

The conversation was only suppose to run short, but it dragged on due to having to convince Clary he wasn't lying. Unfortunately, considering his and Clary's childhood games consisted of a lot of 'the boy who cried wolf', well she didn't believe him until Sebastian took the phone, and all it took was 3 words for her to drop the line, and hang up. "Hello sister mine."

* * *

Over the other side of New York, Clary was staring at the phone as it laid in its cradle. Just staring at the black phone on the mahogany table. She took to turning and punching both the table and the wall, leaving little indentations in her wake. She took off to the weapons room, picking up as many weapons as possible. Luckily there was no one in the Institute at this time, so she had now Jace to stop her, no Alec to tell her it was a bad idea and well no badass Izzy. She took off out of the door, down the path and across town en-route to Magnus Bane. The only person who could possible help her right now; she held on tightly to Simon's shirt as she ran like the wind.

Magnus's loft was in darkness apart from his bedroom light, that shone bright in the dark suburbs of the city. Hopefully Alec isn't here she thought. All she needed was to be interrupting or walking in on those two, as well as the fact he would tell Jace. Clary pushed the button, as a bell rang throughout the whole building.

"WHO DISTURBS THE HIGH WARLOCK OF-" Clary didn't give him chance to finish, as she pressed the button to speak.

"Magnus it's me, Clary. I need your help, it's urgent." The latch to the door clicked to unlock, as she pushed on the door and took the stairs two at a time. Magnus was waiting at the doorway, with a worried look on his face.

"Clary, what's wrong? Is it Alec?" She shook her head violently, and saw Magnus relax slightly. He ushered her inside and sat her down. She went on to explain everything that had come to pass.

After Clary had explained everything to Magnus about Sebastian taking Simon over a week ago and then keeping him captive with no blood or anything. Then the phone call about her it either being her or him. If she didn't go to him, he'd kill Simon. By the time she had finished, she was distraught and upset, while Magnus just sat opposite her and had his head in his hands.

"Let me get this straight? Sebastian had Simon ring you, to tell you that Sebastian wants you, in exchange for him?" Clary slowly nodded.

"Yes. I have no choice Magnus. I brought Simon into this world. He's my responsibility." Magnus just shook his head, then in one swift motion, clicked his fingers and waved his hand across Clary. Suddenly she was bound in ropes, tied to the chair; she pulled, rocked and tugged trying to shift the restraints.

"MAGNUS WHAT THE HELL?! I NEED TO GO GET SIMON!" Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Clary I'm sorry, but I want to keep my pretty face intact, not to mention be in Alec's good books. But you know as well as I do that if I let you go, Jace will kick my ass!" Clary scowled menacingly at him.

"Are you kidding me? You're not letting me go, because Jace might shout at you." Magnus raised his eyebrow questioningly as if to say _might?_.

"Okay he will shout, but you're a warlock you can zap his ass back!" Magnus laughed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I am not zapping anyone's ass unless it's Alec's." He winked, as he turned his back and put the phone to his ear. Clary inwardly cringed, as she heard a muffled voice, that rose into shouting on the other end of the phone. She wasn't stupid, she knew who he had rang.

"Jace?" she asked quietly. Magnus just nodded. They both sat facing each other, as Clary flung her head back defeated.

* * *

Jace was strapping seraph blades and chakrams into his weapons belt, along with strapping extras across his back, tightening the support. He was unconsciously mumbling furiously to himself about what he'd heard from Magnus about what Sebastian had done, as well as what Clary was about to do.

"She had a death wish. She had a freaking death wish." he mumbled to himself. Once he was all sorted and armoured enough to be a one man's army, he took for the door of the Institute. He'd left Alec and Izzy at Takis, stating he was going for a walk to clear his head. He had nipped into Clary's room before leaving, to pick up Simon's- now useless- glasses. As he stood in the courtyard before the gates leading out the city, he drew a tracking rune on the hand holding the glasses. Once the rune started taking effect, he took off into the night.

* * *

The building that rose up in front of him was not a building at all, it was a double of the necropolis in Idris, but more modernised. The rune had stopped it's effect as he came in front of a big stone door, covered with moss and ivy. It was a crypt, that stood tall and the shadows elongated under the moon, the headstones that stood around it looked like soldiers waiting to go into action. He slowly pushed on the door, and crept inside rounding the tomb that laid place in the centre of the room. There was no where else to go. _Shit_

"Come on out Sebastian, I know you're here somewhere and leave Simon out of this!" He shouted, as his voice echoed on the walls. After a short while a small flash of light appeared in the far corner, which Jace knew better as a portal, through the surface he could see a cell that looked similar to the Gard. The two people exiting the portal were both Sebastian and Simon, although Simon was bloody and bound.

"Brother! What a surprise! Though I am pretty sure I asked for my beloved sister, not my inferior brother!" Sebastian's grip on Simon's shoulder increased and Jace was sure he could hear the start of bones snapping. Jace stepped forward, but when he looked at Simon, he was was shaking his head slowly and discreetly.

"Sebastian let him go. You must be pretty insane if you really think I would let Clary come? I know she would come to save him, he's her best friend, but I love her. So she's my responsibility, meaning he is mine too." Simon glanced up, completely dumbfounded at Jace's words. Sebastian smirked, then laughed a little.

"By the sounds of things, I'd think you were in love with the vampire!" Jace took another step forward and pulled out a seraph blade, whispering it's name slowly, as it lit up. "He wishes, not to mention he has a name. It's Simon." Sebastian sneered, then threw Simon down, advancing on Jace, coming nose to nose. They were both weighing each other up.

"Well since you care for the filthy downworlder and he's your so called responsibility, let's weigh this guilt on your shoulders and see if my sister will still love you after you failed to save her best friend." Before Jace could react, Sebastian had thrown a dagger at Simon, which sunk into his chest at remarkable speed. Simon's eyes flew wide, as he crumpled to the floor. Jace arced the seraph blade in Sebastian's direction, but his actions were countered, as Sebastian punched him into the far wall. Then threw a lit match onto Simon's bloody body. All that could be heard was his screams, along with a scream that belonged to Jace. Sebastian knelt down.

"Now let's see if my dear sister will come from her boyfriend who caused that!" Sebastian hit Jace with the hilt of his sword, and Jace met the darkness.

* * *

**Review! The feedback; I really appreciate it and it really helps when I write!**


End file.
